fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Brooks
Michael Brooks is secondary protagonist in The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, and The Fourth Closet. He is one of the children killed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and childhood friend of Charlie. He is the son of Joan and Donald Brooks. Five Nights at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes Michael was friends with the protagonists of the novel: Charlotte, John, Carlton, Jessica, Lamar and Marla. He is described as a kind and friendly person with all the people in the school. One day, while he was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with his friends, a man dressed in a yellow suit kidnapped him and nothing was learned from him. Over the course of a few months, four more children were kidnapped and murdered. 10 years later, his parents decided to commemorate the anniversary of this tragedy, leaving a scholarship dedicated to Michael. During the course of the story, it is revealed that he was introduced to one of the animatronic costumes , being this Golden Freddy , and that William Afton (co-founder of Freddy Fazbear's) was responsible for his murder and that of the other children. Pizza). Later, it is discovered that the soul of Michael and the other children possessed the animatronics, which hunted down any being that is not a robot. At a certain moment, the group of teenagers is surrounded by animatronics and they are prepared to attack. However, they stop when a yellow suit with the appearance of Freddy Fazbear makes an appearance . Charlie and his companions are excited to discover their friend "alive" in that suit. Later, when William Afton appears wearing the Spring Bonnie costume with the intention of assassinating Charlie, the young woman loosens the Springlocks of the costume, provoking a slow and painful death. The animatronics approached William's body and dragged him to Pirate Cove; at that time Golden Freddy also disappears and does not see him or the rest of the characters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Twisted Ones A little after the events of the previous book, the police extract everything that was in the pizzeria, including animatronics and costumes, and discard it, in addition to giving permission to finally demolish the structure. A year later, twisted versions of the Freddy's animatronics are committing a series of murders, which have as their mission to catch Charlie. At one point, one of them (Twisted Freddy) manages to catch the girl and her friends do not know where they are. Then John proposes to ask for help to the animatronics of the restaurant, since he thinks that they were not discarded at all; effectively, Clay Burke reveals that he kept them in his basement, since he neither dared to disarm them nor leave them free, however, they had not shown signs of life since then. When they go to Clay's house and to his basement, they discover the animatronics and the Golden Freddy costume, totally immobile. John starts talking to them, then they realize that the animatronics turned their heads in the direction of the young man and that Golden Freddy's suit had given off two white lights in the empty basins of the suit; showing that Michael and the rest of the children still possessed the robots. When John mentions the name of William Afton, the animatronics go mad and flee violently into the woods, including Golden Freddy that disappears. Later the animatronics reappear, except for Michael/Golden Freddy, which does not make an appearance after what happened before. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased